Daughters of the Moon Parody
by jennbristow
Summary: Once again, another story straight off of my RPG site, so yeah. Viewer Discretion is advised btw. Theres some drugs.. and violence... and some more drugs, and well some swearing. Its kinda bad, but its all fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is another of my Role play RPG's.

The cast:

Me – Serena, Cassandra, and Chris

Lauren obsidianangel6 – Vanessa, Stanton, and Tianna, and Maggie

Liz – Jimena and Karyl

Amy – Catty and Kyle

We all love role playing because its super fun and stuff… But yeah.

We don't own any of the charries, but were making fun of them all…. haha. Its too funny.

Vanessa ran down the street, convinced that someone was following her. "Catty!" she called. "Cat- oomph!" She fell into a puddle of mud.

Serena spotted Cassandra down the street, she went over and slapped her. "Stupid bitch, trying to pick up on my boyfriend again eh? Stupid bitch? eh? eh?" she said, her hand going to her waistband where there was...

"A gun? You expect to kill me with a gun! Now whos the stupid bitch! huh huh! stupid bitch!" Cassandra said back.

Chris saw Vanessa in the mud, acctually he saw about two vanessa's in the mud. "Wha?" he said. His eyes were all squinty. He staggared over to Vanessa. "Yo Vanessaaa" he said. His eyes were blood shot and he smelled like weed.

Vanessa blinked. "Chris? Is that you? Arent you supposed to be out helping Catty with the secret scroll?

"Did someone say the secret scroll?" Stanton popped up out of no where as Stanton often likes to do. He pulled out his old lady disguise (a sundress and a cane) and walked up to Chris. "You say you have a secret scroll, young man?" Suddenly, he heard Serena's voice and spotted her and Cassandra ripping eachother apart. He laughed. With this disguise, they couldnt possibly notice him.

"What smells like weed?" Serena asked, totally out of no where.

"A think its chris" Cassandra said.

"I thought he was dead"

"No one in these books die. I thought you would've figured that one out by now"

Chris looked at 'the old lady' "Dude. Stanton. That disguise really sucks dude!" he said and then laughed. "And what the hell is a secret scroll?" he asked cluelessly. "Is it that thing? And that thing. And that thing?" he asked referring to the tiny tiny little shreds of the scroll, half of them burnt to a crisp and were just ashes in the wind.

Vanessa jumped up. "Weed! Serena! We must contact the authorities! There are children reading these books!"

"WHAT!" Stanton roared and threw off his maid disguise. "YOU IDIOT! Do you realize what you've done! Book 4 has no purpose anymore! Thats money, you miserable fuck!" He punched a brick wall. A few moments later his eyes widened and he bit his lip so that he wouldnt let out a scream.

"Stanton! Your language!" Vanessa screamed and hid behind Serena.

Serena pushed, no shoved Vanessa away from her. "Fuck Vanessa, you dont have to be a prep. 5 year olds already are smoking cigarettes. By the time their 10-CHRIS!"

"Chris!" Cassandra exclaimed, cutting Serena off.

Chris was now at a street corner with a group of 5 or so 9 year olds, he took money from each of them and gave them each a dime bag full of weed.. and he also sold some speed and coke.

Vanessa grabbed the bag. "DONT GIVE THEM THAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jus a few notes before i resume the story. Lauren now is proclaiming herself the 'Queen'. Crazy girl. Anyways. Yeah.. I now accept anonomous reviews.. although i'd prefer if you put your name at the end or something.. or even a code name. It gives me something to refer to you by. Makes life much easier.

This part is really long.. i think anyways... but its longer than the other one.

* * *

Chris laughed maniacally and threw the drugs all over everywhere. People picked them up and started shooting heroin, smoking weed, sniffing cocaine, and popping pills.

Jimena drove up in her brother's car next to Vanessa and Chris. "No, no, chica," she said getting out of the car. "This is how you take care of a loco payaso." She kicked the back of Chris' legs, making him fall to his knees, and then she backhanded him in the face.

Vanessa fainted.

Stanton sighed and lit a cigarette. He leaned back against a random building.

Catty came down the street "What is going on? And Vanessa mud isn't the latest fashion. Haven't you read your latest copy of DOTM Fashion?" Catty asked as she held up her copy of the magazine with Selene on the cover "Isn't she great?" she asked admiring the beautiful goddess

Serena pushed, no shoved Vanessa away from her. "Fuck Vanessa, you dont have to be a prep. 5 year olds already are smoking cigarettes. By the time their 10-CHRIS!"

Cassandra ran over to Catty, "Ohhh. She is pretty. Ugh! Why do you guys get to be the daughters if the moon. I want to be a daughter of the moon!"

Chris laughed and rolled on the ground. "Dude! That tickles!" he said in a high pitched voice. Then he spotted Catty and turned to shadow then materialized infront of her. "Yo girl" he said.

"Hello.." Catty droned "do you have something for me?" she wanted to know why Chris was back and in broad daylight... then she smelt the weed "buddy, if ur gonna smoke atleast change your close before you go out okay?"

Jimena blinked. Serena just like, repeated herself. "I must be going loco. Or she's just being dumb, like she always is."

Karyl stood on a rooftop, staring at the scene. What fools they were. He laughed maniacly(sp?) because he was that evil. "Mwahahahahahaha!"

Stanton hit Karyl upside the head. "Shut up, you". He turned to the daughters. "Im here to cross you over to the Atrox and all that good stuff. Resistance is futile. Surrendur, motherfuckers".

Vanessa blinked and coughed at the smell of smoke.

"You take it like a bitch" Maggie walked up and kicked Vanessa in the head. She was always her least favorite... "Girls! You have a job to do!"

"You know, Maggie, you're really getting annoying! We don't take orders from you! Well, maybe they do. They're all lost without a leader. I take care of myself," Jimena said smuggly.

Karyl rubbed his head. "Just because you're an Immortal doesn't mean you're all that!" he said to Stanton, than ran down the fire escape before he could be hit again.

Cassandra walked over to Stanton. "Your right, we have to cross them!" she said, getting as close to him as possible.

Chris shrugged. "I was just smokin it" he said, he was now back to normal, the effect had worn off. He took off his hoodie that he was wearing, now he hardly smelt like it.

Serena gawked at Cassandra. "You bitch! You said that you wanted to be a daughter!" she exclaimed furiosly. Then she turned on Maggie, "AND YOU! You cant tell US OR EVEN JUST ME AND JIMENA WHAT TO DO!" she thundered. "I am the god damn key! If they turned me then the world would go evil. So shut the fuck up bitch. I'm tha leada!"

Maggie crossed her arms. "That's it. You're not getting paid for the next ten months".

Stanton blasted Karyl into wall. "YES, I AM ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS!" He loomed over the boy. "Anyway, like I was saying, I am here to- Tianna!" HE caught Tianna standing at a distance and walked over to her. "Hello. I'm here to flirt with you. I mean tell you about the becomiiiiiiing ", he said in a strange, cryptic voice.

Tianna scoffed at him and walked away, her hips swaying seductively from side to side in her short black micro mini. She frowned at the daughters. "Wheres Michael?"

"You're all loco. Michael is stupid and not even that cute. I roll with the hott boys," Jimena said, grinning.

Karyl stood up. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" he cried in a scary, thunderous voice. Then he felt a draft below his waist and looked down. He had no pants. "AND I DON'T CARE THAT I HAVE NO PANTS! I'M EEEEEVIIIIIL! I DON'T NEED SUCH FRIVULOUS THINGS!"

"I take it back. He's the loco Payaso."

Stanton grabbed Karyl by the neck. "You're embarassing me! I cant take you anywhere!"

Tianna ignored Jimena. She was far more inferior and her gangster talk was SO last season. "I don't know what im doing here with you losers", Tianna frowned and started to walk away.

Stanton chased after her like a love sick puppy. "Did I mention that you were becoming?"

"What's that mean!" she roared.

"I can't tell you or else I won't have an excuse to be aroudn you anymore", he explained.

"You're just jealous!" Karyl sneered at both Stanton and Jimena.

Jimena turned to Maggie again. "You call these losers the Daughters of the Moon? They don't even know the meaning of truth and justice! It'd be better to hire some of my crew."

Serena walked to Jimena, "Yo Maggie, I'm sorry girl. Your coo." she said placing a hand on the womens shoulder.

Cassandra's jaw dropped when Stanton ran after Tianna, she put her hands on her hips. "You will be mine Stanton. IF its the LAST THING I DO!" she bellowed and then she turned to shadow and raced into the air, but then the dredful happened. She was forced back into human form from the force and then she went shooting over the buildings like a shooting star. She stumbled back to where everyone else was and collapsed onto the ground.

Chris walked to Cassandra and leaned over her, "Yo Cassandra. You gotta watch out for those fireworks dude. Their killer." he said in a surfer tone.

"I know I am" Maggie passed out a cookie bag to everyone but Jimena.

Stanton frowned, disappointed that Tianna had left him standing there like a lame. "So then..." he sighed. What was next on the agenda. The secret scroll was gone and he had failed once again at snagging Tianna.HE cleared his throat. "I have something very important to tell you girls". HE stepped towards them.

Vanessa shrank away and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

Serena looked up at Stanton "HMM?" was all she could manage, her mouth had 2 cookies shoved in it.

Chris ate his bag of cookies in like 3 seconds. "Thanks misses M" he said as he wiped crumbes from his mouth.

Cassandra glared at Chris before Maggie handed out the cookies. She took her bag and took little small eligant bites.

Jimena stepped towards Stanton. "What, that you're gay? Pshhh, we know, don' worry, chico."

"Yeah, right! Stanton's not gay! I know from experience, " Karyl said. Shit, I said that outloud. 

Stanton glared at Jimena. "You know, Jimena. If I wasn't supposed to hate you, Id fuck you good. I MEAN um... er... that's why you didn't get any cookies! SO LIKE I WAS SAYING, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! My name... is Stanton. And I am actually a follower of the Atrox in disguise. Which is a really stupid name, but we had to take it because N' Sync was stolen. He scowled at Justin Timberlake.

"Oh, cry me a river"

Vanessa gasped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" This was obviously news to her.

Maggie was busy baking a cake.

Serena sighed. "Isnt that why our relationship is forbiddon?" she asked, then she remembered maggie being here. "Err... heh."

Chris's eyes widened. "Dude! What am I?" he asked.

Cassandra chased Justin. "Damn you for stealing our meant to be name! YOUR BAND SUCKS!"

Jimena raised an eyebrow at Stanton. Well, he was hott. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we... NO! NO! That's NOT how the story goes! "Who cares who you are, just get the hell outta here before I kick your ass."

Karyl stood defiantly by Stanton, looking like a sidekick -without pants.

Stanton tossed Karyl some pants. "HAVE SOME DIGNITY, MAN! Yes, Serena. Gay, Chris. And you can try, Jimena."

Maggie stood up. "Whats that about a relationship, dear?"

Vanessa patted Jimena on the back. "Lets stop with all this violence. Lets make the world a better place"

Jimena rolled her eyes at Maggie. "Senile woman. GET A HEARING AID!"

Karyl put on his pants, muttering about never being allowed to have fun.

Despite her many hearing problems, Maggie heard that perfectly well. "WHAT THE FUCK! You betta check yo self, mothfucka!" She slapped Jimena around twice and then blinking, continued to bake her cake and hum softly.

Michael came strutting over to the group. "Where's my bitch! She needs to fix me something to eat before I go practice with the band."

Vanessa beamed and held up a chicken dinner for Michael complete with corn and a roll. "I did it just like you asked, honey! I didn't even burn the chicken this time!" She held it out in front of him and bit her lip nervously.

Tianna spotted Michael and strolled back over to the crowd. "Hi Michael". She tossed her hair back anbd somehow managed to wrap one leg around his neck while still standing.

Michael was about to explode at Vanessa for not cooking the roll long enough when he saw Tianna. "Hey Sexy! Where have you been all my life?" He then finished his food and shoved the dirty dish at Vanessa. "Here! Now go wash this dish! I better not see any spots on it like last time!" He turned back to Tianna. "So where were we?"

"B- but sweetneeeeeeeeess, I thought you were going to take me to Chuckie Cheeeeeeeeeese!" she pouted and stomped her feet.

Tianna ignored Vanessa. "Right here", she whispered and pulled his lips to meet hers.

Vanessa's eyes widened. "MICHAEL!"

Stanton walked up and punched Michael around. "YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY COLOR! RED IS MINE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Back off Asshole! She obviously likes me better. Besides, red looks better on me you pale son of a bitch!" He grabbed Vanessa by the arm and shoved her towards Stanton. "Here! You can have her! She's not a good cook but she is a pretty good slave."

"BUT MICHAAAAEEEL! What about all the times you told me you loved me! Remember! It was just like a disney movie!"

Tianna rolled her eyes.

"Hahahahahaha- SHUT THE FUCK UP! That's why I have my own book and you don't. Face it, Michael. You suck and Tianna's going to die in book 12 anyway! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed his eveil Stanton laugh.

Tianna's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Michael winced. Had he told Vanessa he loved her? He must have been drunk at the times. Stanton's laugh was really starting to annoy him, so he punched him in the face. He turned back to Tianna. "If you are going to die, you might as well make what time you have left worthwhile. Wanna go to my place?"

"This is ridiculous," Jimena remarked. "What's my power again?"

"Premonitions?" Karyl offered.

"Oh, right, thanks. Why can't I have an active power?" she cried, stomping her foot.

"I could give you one," Karyl said, grinning evily.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm going to fall for that? Please! I'm the smartest, strongest, most badass, and the most beautiful daughter. I don't fall for cheap tricks like you or that bruja pedal," she said jutting her thumb at Maggie.

Serena yup her hands on her hips and pouted, making her look indredibly sexy. "Well, what am i going to do?" she asked everyone, then she turned to maggie, "And nothing. There was nothing said abouta relationship."

Maggie took Jimena's power away for the day. "Calm yo ass down, yongun". She turned to Serena. "Of course not dear".

Stanton grabbed Michael from behind and drove his old lady cane up his ass. "No one! I mean NO ONE punches me in my beautiful face!" He kneed him in the stomach. "How dare you even have the audacity !"

Vanessa buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "You guuuuys. The Bible speciafically states that violence is wrong!"

"Oww! My ass!" Michael got up and headbutt Stanton in the stomach. "Dammit Stanton! My ass is way more valuable that your pathetic excuse for a face!" Michael began to believe the rumors were true about Stanton. "Besides only a gay guy would call his face beautiful. Is there anything you'd like to share with us Stanton? Maybe about how you are a little confused?"

"Maggie! You dumb bruja! If you don't give me my power back, I'll let Stanton turn me!" Jimena shouted threateningly.

"Why is it ALWAYS Stanton? I'm MORE evil than him! I should be the one people want to turn them! I should be the one becoming the Prince of Night!" Karyl said, stomping his feet like a five year old having a fit.

Stanton laughed. "If I were gay, I wouldnt be dating Serena and lusting after her friends- I MEAN dating Serena. And if your ass is so valuable, why doesnt it have its own book!" HE pulled out Book 5. "Heres mine. I dont see yours, Micahel. Where is it? Huhuhuhuhuh?". He pointed at Michael and laughed. "Oh, Thats right! You don't have one! HAHAHA! Lame ass mother fucker! Everyone hates you! Especially yo mama!" He used a magic marker to draw a big "X" on Michael's face.

"Stanton, won't cross you over, silly. That isn't how the book goes. Tee hee hee hee". She laughed and sung a happy song.

"YOU GUUUYS! We should be fighting the Atrox! Its what Tianna would want us to do!"

"I'm er... right here" Tianna frowned.

Catty stood there tapping her foot impatiently "boys will be boys" she said to herself

"Who the hell cares how the book goes? I don't let someone direct my life." Jimena walked over to Stanton. "Turn me, now!"

Michael easily wiped away the magic marker using the water bottle he had in his hand. "I could get my own book. I keep telling the author that there needs to be a book about me, but she doesn't." Michael grumbled about this to no one in particular. He went over to Vanessa. "If I tell you those 3 magic words you love so much will you finally. Shut up!"

Vanessa blinked, her eyes teary. She crossed her fingers. "Yes".

Stanton turned to Jimena. "You'll have to ask Jimmy, my stunt double. He's the one that does all that... crossing over stuff. I'm just here to look good". He posed and ran out of the picture.

Jimmy, the ugly stunt double skidded in. "Who needs ta be crossed ovah! I was on my fuckin lunch break!" he growled in a New York accent and patted his beer belly.

"Good. I love you. Now you have to do something for me." He looked up to see who was listening, a mischievious look in his eyes. "See, I have been studying this book and I was wondering if you could help me put it to practice." Michael then wiped out a pocket-sized version of Kama Sutra.

Vanessa blinked at the images of bodies of the book. "What's Kama Sutra?"

Tianna shoved Micheal in the arm. "You don't need that stupid book! You have me!" She strutted away and wrapped her arms around Karyl, still glaring at Michael.

Maggie hummed and ran a vacuum c;leaner over the sidewalk.

"Stanton! How could you let such an ugly slob be your stunt double? Your reputation just went sour," Jimena said, backing away from "Jimmy."

Karyl's arm went around Tianna's waist. "Ah ha! I knew I was better than Stanton!" he cried in triumph.

Michael grabbed Tianna by the wrist and pulled her close to him, real close. "C'mon baby. You know I was just trying to get a rise out of ya. Don't you think after the past couple of weeks I would already know that I don't need a silly book like that. Besides, it's fun to watch Vanessa squirm. You even said the same thing yourself last night." Michael began to kiss Tianna's neck.

"Michael!" Vanessa whined. "I don't see this relationhip going anywhere! You don't appreciate me! Look at all I do for you!"

Tianna scowled. "No! I told you to drop the bitch! I'm tired of being number two Michael... I come first! I always come first".

Stanton glared at Karyl. "Even Tymmie's more popular than you ! In fact, Im giving him a raise !" He told Jimmy he could leave and took his spot next to Jimena. "Now where were we? Did he cross you over?"

Maggie vacuumed between Serena's legs.

"That's it! I can't handle women anymore. I'm switching over to guys!" Michael walked away and went to the nearest Chippendales establishment.

"Micahel!" Vanessa grabbed michael's legs. "Con't leave me! I'll even help you practice your kma- whatta!"

Tianna grimaced. "Hmph!"

"Get off me, bitch!" Michael kicked Vanessa off his leg. He glared at Tianna. "Drop the bitch? Yea right! How do can you drop something that doesn't understand it's being dropped?" Micheal proceeded on his way to The Rainbow Club.

Serena went away from the vaccum and looked at Tianna. "Well if your always number one, then why are you book six!" Serena laughed, "Everyone has a book before you Tianna, accept for maggie. And well Michael, Tymmie, Karryl, Cassandra, Chris... but they dont have books."

Chris laughed hystarically and rolled on the ground. "ROFL!" he shouted out.

Cassandra put her hands on her hips. "Serena has a point Tianna" she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, you know Lynne", Tianna smirked. "She likes to save the best for last. And you shouldn't be talking, Cassandra. Didn't Stanton drop you for a daughter?"

Stanton, who was in book 5, was very outraged by Tianna's statement. "ARE YOU CALLING ME UNIMPORTANT WOMAN!"

She patted his head and he heeled like a dog.

Vanessa sobbed and rolled around on the ground, flailing dramatically.

Maggie hummed 'Take me to the Water'.

Serena smirked. "Uhmm Tianna. Maggie's book was the last in order. So therefore she had her book last. Hence, your just second last which has no significance what-so-ever"

* * *

Alright more stuff! These are just replies to the review/comment/whatever ya wanna call ems.

**Everto Angelus **- You can join the roleplay if you want to. You have to have a hotmail account because its an msn group.The link is http/groups. Its not the greatest site wise, but the role play is super fun

**Obsidianangel6**- I did what you said.. the whole accepting anonomous things. Yup. I changed it. I didnt know i had to :P And i didnt tell you because... well i was just to lazy. But you know now so yeah. And your posts arent bad in the first place!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, you might not see my charries on the RP as much as some of the others 'cause i'm sick -- Yup. Really bad cold goin 'round and i got it. My mom says that if my athsma starts up again then i'm in for some serious trouble. It really sucks big time. Meh. I got to miss out on 1.5 days of school so far

* * *

Jimena pouted. "No. No one turned me. This is getting annoying. Everyone is going to do everything in their power to make sure I don't get turned just because it didn't happen in the stupid book." She crossed her arms and jutted out her hip, then scowled as Stanton acted like Tianna's little puppy. "Man-whore."

Forgotten, abandoned, disgraced, Karyl walked away sobbing uncontrollably.

Stanton turned to Jimena and tried to think of a witty remark, but with his stunt double and writer gone, all he could do was improvise. "Yo mama is man whore, bitch".

Vanessa sobbed on Karyl's shoulder. "I know how you feeeeeeeeeeel"

"Payaso, you're weak, as in last week. No one likes you!" Jimena said, speaking only the truth. "You can't even come up with a decent come back on your own."

Karyl pat Vanessa on the back, awkwardly. "There, there..."

"I love him and all he can do is think about Tianna and that stupid book!"

"Thats not what yo mama said last night", he swallowed hard. "I mean, that's why we don't go together! Because I don't want sa stuck up ass bitch like you! Find someone else to cross you over! And if I'm so last week, bitch, then why the fuck am I in this RP? Huh? Huh? Plus your rolepayer thinks Im HOT!" He pulled a laptop out of nowhere and pointed to an IM window.

"Liz" 9:22 P.M.: **well, i think he's hott**

"It's OK. I'll take care of you," Karyl soothed. WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT! HE WAS A FOLLOWER!

"She don't control me, I control her. Besides, I never said you weren't hott, you just don't have any good parts, especially since you went all soft after you started dating Serena," Jimena said matter-of-factly.

Liz ran down the street and grabbed the laptop. "How dare you read my private conversation with Lauren!" she screamed at Stanton.

"Oh, Im the one that went soft Ms. I-quit-the-gang-to-join-forces-with- good- girls-and-fight-stanton-just-to-piss-him-the-fuck-off! ATLEATS IM STILL EVIL!" He turned to Liz. "Yeah! And what are you gonna do about it! Get out! There will be no shameless selfinserions in this RP!"

Vanessa smiled. "REALLY!"

"That was TOTALLY not my decision. The writer is loco," Jimena said. "Who the hell are you?" she asked Liz.

"Sure!" Kyle said. Oh no... 

"I'm your writer and Kyle's writer," Liz said. Then, she kicked Stanton in his no-no place. "You just lost all votes for Hottest Bad Boy of the Year, Stanton! What kind of name is that anyway?" She ran down the street with the laptop, away from the crazy RPers.

"OWIE! FANS! ATTACK!"

Masses of fan girls crawled out and began to beat the shit out of Liz and then brain washed her so that she would be an avid fan as well. They gave her a Totally Stanton club contract.

"You can take me tho chuckie cheese!"

The now brainwashed Liz foolishy signed the contract with a stupid grin on her face. "La la lalalalaaaa."

"Stanton! You can't make your floozies brainwash my writer!" Jimena cried, until Liz opened the laptop. Jimena ran over to Stanton and hugged him. "I'm forever yours!"

Karyl smiled. "Sure I'll take you to Chuckie Cheese! I love that place!" He linked arms with Vanessa and started singing, "We're off to go see Chuckie! The wonderful Chuckie of Cheese!"

"Oh yes I caaaaaaaaaaan", Stanton laughed and then his eyes widened as a few random cameras popped up. He pulled Jimena into the picture. Commercial time!

_Fresh_ goes better 

**Mentos** **freshness**

**fresh** goes better with **Mentos**

**fresh** and full of life! 

Stanton grinned and made a peace sign.

End commercial.

"Lalalalalalalalaaaaaa!" Vanessa sang... horribly.

"Hey, that girl looks like you," Karyl remarked.

"I love Mentos almost as much as I love you!" Jimena cried. "OK, this is getting so weird. MAKE THEM TURN MY WRITER BACK! After we get married!" she added dreamily.

MY boyfriend! not you! pick your own name! where is kyle?"

kyle dropped from the sky and landed next to Catty "Sweety!" he yelled and ran over to giver her a kiss

Catty held out her hand to stop him "not so fast, I want to make sure the Karyl kid isnt really you..."

"Vcky!" Vanessa jumped up and hugged Victoria. "VICKY! SWEETNESS!"

Stanton scoffed. "I'm not marrying you !" He looked at the twin Vanessa. "SISTER! SISTER!"

The Full House theme started to play.

"But you have too! Either that, or change the writer," Jimena said, pointing over at Liz with the Totally Stanton Club contract stuff in her bra, typing everything you're reading now.

"I'm Karyl! My writer got confused. She says 'sorry'" Karyl said, straightening everything out. "Come, Vanessa! To the wonderful Chuckie of Cheese!"

Vanessa followed Karyl.

"I move we fire Liz". He walked over to Liz and said:

--' "Liz, you have to go. My writers taking over cuz she is coooo like that".

Karyl stopped and went back to Vanessa. "No, no, no. Don't follow me. Walk with me," he said, taking her hand and smiling. So much for evil. 

"You can't fire me!" Liz cried. "Lauren! Don't make Stanton fire me!" she yelled at the laptop, then IMed it to her on AOL.

Vanessa took his hand and walked with him, a huge smile on her face.

Lauren paid Liz no attention, because she was too busy typing disney lyrics.

Stanton: "HAHA! You're fired!"

Kyle moved in to kiss Catty now that it had been figured out and then he saw her sitting behind a computer laughing, and then screaming at her laptop, then he read her screen name ShadowedWorld what a beautiful name Kyle read farther down and found out her name was Liz "Hello" Kyle said to Liz, he hoped he hadnt scared her "I'm Kyle.."

Catty saw her boyfriend ditch her for some computer girl "um.. hemm hemm" catty coughed slightly

"What the fuck!" Stantomn screamed. "Liz is in MY club! Check to contract!" he tore out a piece of parchment. "Stupid ass bastard".

Serena ran up to Stanton. "Can i join the club... oh wait! I already have!" she exclaimed.

Chris ran over to Catty, "Its okay Catty. I'm here for you" he said.

Cassandra hit kyle over the side of the head. "Yo idiot! Shes on the computer.. dont disturb her!"

Jenn slowly stepped towards Lauren... "This is crazy!" she exclaimed.

Lauren put a finger to her lips. "shhhhhhhh". She turned to the new girl. "Hello... Amy. If that's your real name".

Stanton blinked at Serena. "Hey, where have you been?"

Michael came staggering back to the group. He had fun at The Rainbow Club. Now he could barely walk straight. As he got to the group he noticed that there were a few extra girls here than when he had left. "What the hell? Who are these bitches now?"

Liz stared pointedly at Kyle. "Hi," she said before turning back to the laptop.

Jimena walked over and grabbed Kyle by the ear. "Don't tempt my writer! I like liking Stanton!"

Karyl led Vanessa to a near by Chuckie Cheese and climbed into his Chuckie suit when they arrived. "Uh, this is my... After Follower Duties job," he said in embarrassment.

"OmiGod Karrryl! Me too!" Vanessa pulled on her giraffe suit.

Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "Who you callin a bitch!" She pulled out her laptop and made a crane fall on Michael.

Stanton saw Lauren's laptop and stole it. He took it into a corner and typed Jimena, Serena, Micheal, Tianna, Catty, and Liz into Victoria's Secret Lingerie. He typed himself a leather jacket and a new shirt. Then finally, he blasted Maggie into oblivion and transferred everyone that remained into a dungeon. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden, Lexi appeared. She was getting irritated with Stanton trying to take over everybody's writer. She whipped out her laptop and gave Michael magic powers. Then she had Michael shrink Stanton and put him in a Gladware tupperware with a very hungry rat. She then gave the laptop back to Lauren. "Well now that is done I can head back to my dorm room and play Michael in peace. You can change Stanton back by the way. I just needed him to lose the laptop."

Lauren: "Thanx..."

Stanton glared at Lexi as he was transformed back to his regular size. "FUCK! YOU PARTY POOPER!"

Karyl jumped up and down next to Vanessa. "I think I love you!"

Liz looked at herself... in lingerie. "This doen't look right..." She grabbed a pair of black jeans and put them on. "A little better." She returned to the laptop.

Jimena studied the lingerie... the pink lingerie. "I HATE PINK!" she wailed.

Stanton wrapped his arms around Jimena's waist. "Too bad" HE realized who he was holding and pushed her away. "YUCH!" He grabbed Serena. "Liek I was saying, too bad. I am the Prince of Night and my writer has no patience for reason and clever plots so lets fast foward, shall we?" HE took out a remote and fast fowarded before pressing PLAY. The world had become dark and bleak. "MWAHAHAHAAHAH!" he laughed. "I RULE ALL!"

Tianna grinned. Stanton had power now...

Maggie had made her way back from oblivion by now. She had even bought a t shirt. "My... my".

Jimena stamped her foot. She was still in pink lingerie. Then, she had a vision! "You guys! Serena's going to have six hundred and sixty six kids! Only three of them are really Stanton's!" she cried.

Liz looked around. The future. Whoa. She turned back to her laptop.

Karyl jumped up and down. "Vanessa and me own every single Chuckie Cheese in the U.S.!"

"Yeah the rest were by yo man" Stanton pointed and laughed at Jimena before realizing how sick and wrong that was...

Vanessa whooped. "OH YEAH!"

Maggie fainted at the sight of all of the dust.

Tianna wrapped her arms around Stanton's neck. "So i guess you what? Rule the world now?"

Jimena stared at Stanton. That was just... "I don't think Serena and Collin would have a naughty," she said in an Australian accent. "They're brother and sister, mate. A sheila can't do that with her brother! It'd be... gross!"

Karyl smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, only to find something. He pulled out a box and inside was a ten karate diamond engagement ring. "Where'd this come from?" he asked no one inparticular.

Liz continued typing, but stopped when Kyle kept staring at her. She looked up at him. "What?"

Kyle turned around to Catty who was pushing away Chris

amy turned to who ever it was that talked to her "yes i am Amy! and im canadian! hahaahahahaha! anywho..." she turned away

Catty looked down and saw the purple she screamed "why purple? i mean just cause amy makes my writing that colour?"

Vanessa shrieked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KARYL! You shouldnt have!"

Stanton swallowed hard. "I uh... meant Veto..."

"Huh?" Karyl asked dumbly. "Oh, yeah! Uh..." He got down on one knee. "Vanessa, will you marry me? Even though I am the enemy, though it never stopped Serena and Stanton?"

Liz stared at Kyle for two seconds longer before typing again.

"Stanton! What did you do!" Jimena demanded, flailing her arms wildly at him, the tastles on her boobs swinging wildly.

Stanton fought the urge to pull at the boob tassles. "Um.. er... Serena. She slept with Veto... don't you... know who Veto is?"

Lauren bent down from her laptop to whisper in Liz's ear. "Veto is Jimena's dead boyfriend".

Vanessa giggled. "OFCOURSE IT WONT STOP US!"

"Thanks Lauren," Liz whispered back. "You know, I asked Dad to take me to the library so I could read one of these books, but did he? NO! Insufurable..." She went on to mumbled many obscenities about her father as she typed.

Jimena slapped Stanton hard across the face and then she grabbed Serena's hair and threw her by it. "You slept with my dead boyfriend! And didn't even tell me he was still alive! YOU BITCH!"

Karyl grinned and put the ring on her finger. "Perfect," he said. Then he stood up. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he announced to one and all.

Lexi came back with her head hung low. She sat next to Lauren. "Sorry I ruined the fun earlier. I kinda had a bad day and I took it out on Stanton. Can I hang out here for a while?"

Michael was still wearing his blue lingerie and felt very comfortable in it. A pole suddenly appeared and Micheal began to do a strip tease.

Lauren nodded to lexi in approval.

Stanton shot Michael in the head.

Vanessa screamed and hugged Karyl.

Jimena continued to scream at Serena, hitting her occasionally.

Liz continued to type.

Karyl was being suffocated.

Serena pushed Jimena away. "Sorry. He came on to me" she said with a smirk on her face. She looked down at what she was now wearing, black and red lingerie. 'nice' she thought to herself.

Chris frowned, did Catty not like him any more. And who the fuck was this Kyle kid that she now liked.

Cassandra put her hands on her hips and pouted, tears welled up in her eyes. Stanton didnt give her any lingerie.

Jenn grinned once she noticed that she wasnt in lingerie. She liked being in...clothes. In public anyway.

* * *

**Obsidianangel6Lauren** - Yeah... it didnt post for some reason and i dont know why. Meh... oh well.

**Everto Angelus** - I hope you do have a hotmail account, it'd be fun to have more people in the rp's.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! News! Avery aka Everto Angelushas now joined out role play squad. She plays herself and Tymmie.

**_Cast Update:_**

**Daughters**

Serena- shecuts 

Jimena- ShadowedWorld 

Vanessa- Dudewheresmycar25 

Catty- Amy767 

Tianna- dudewhersmycar25 

**Followers**

Stanton- Dudewheresmycar25 

Cassandra- shecuts 

Tymmie- Averylikescheese 

Karyl- ShadowedWorld 

Kelly- 

Yvonne- 

**OtherPeople**

Michael- CleverFeistychica1202 

Derek- 

Kyle- amy767 

Chris- shecuts 

Maggie - Dudewheresmycar25 

**More:**

Lauren -Dudewheresmycar25 

Jenn - shecuts 

Avery - Averylikescheese 

Liz - Shadowedworld 

Lexi - Cleverfeistychica 

Amy - Amy767

* * *

"I don't think so, chica!" Jimena shouted. "You did something to his head. Every boyfriend you've ever had you've tricked into liking you with your little mind powers." 

Karyll still suffocated.

Stanton glared at Jenn. "CLOSET FREAK!" He then turned to Cassandra. "Sorry. I forgot about you. And SERENA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD GIRL!"

Vanessa let go. "Sorry..."

"That's OK," Karyl assured her hoarsely. "Just not so tight next time..."

Vanessa smiled sweetly. "Okay!"

Serena bit her lip, "Sorry. And isnt Vanessa the good one..?" she asked.

Cassandra smiled sheepishly at Stanton, "its okay" she said.

Jenn ran after Liz and punched her in the face. Then she ran down the street and bought a new shirt.

"No, Vanessas just retarded... ALL OF YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD! YOUY DONT SMOKE OR DRINK OR CHEAT ON YOUR BOYFRIENDS WITH DEAD GUYS!" He sunk to the ground and started crying. "WAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Serena wrapped her arms around Stanton's neck. "I'm sorry baby" she said, "He forced me to." Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"DONT LIE TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHAT OTHER GUYS HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING THAT I DONT KNOW ABOUT! HELL SERENA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU DO! WAS I REALLY EVEN YOUR FIRST!" He sobbed harder.

Liz's characters were suspended in time because she stopped typing to watch the drama of Stanton and Serena. Maybe Stanton would go out with her if they broke up.

Serena sobbed. "I've only done you and Veto. And yes, you were my first!" she cried out.

Jenn crossed her arms and glared at Liz, "Do you really enjoy watching other people suffer that much?" she asked.

Lauren looked at Jenn. "I. Cannot believe that you have the AUDACITY to start drama up in HUR!"

Jed ran in. "LIZ! I thought you loved me! Who is this Stanton ?"

Stanton sobbed with her. "This is supposed to be a COMEDYYYYYYY !"

Liz snapped out of her trance. "Huh?" She saw Jed and her Totally Stanton Contract burst into flames. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Jimena grabbed the laptop and typed for herself. "So, that means three children belong to Stanton and six hundred and sixty three belong to my dead boyfriend! How could you!"

Karyl smiled and kissed Vanessa.

Vanessa screamed and ran away from Karyl. "AHHHHHHHHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! RAPE!"

Stanton growled at Serena. "Actually we've only had sex twice. Only once with dry humping. "SO WHERE THE HELL DID THE OTHER TWO COME FROM!"

Jed smiled. "Because I missed you! I bought you roses!" He pulled a boquet of red roses out of his pants.

"But, Vanessa! I love you!" Karyl called after her. He slumped to the ground and sobbed, his heart turning to stone.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Liz said awkwardly, wondering why they were in his pants.

"No, no, no, they're yours," Jimena said. She had another vision. "She had you knocked out and they preformed premature ejackulation on you. She saved them and used them at the doctors to become pregnant."

":But... why?"

Jed grinned widely. "I knew you'd think so!"

Vanessa patted Karyl on the back. "Sorry. But I dont believe in kissing until Im married..."

Jimena had another vision. "Apparently, in the past, that area you fastforwarded through, I had a vision that you would turn gay and Serena wanted to meet her Three Kids From Stanton Before I'm Twenty-five Goal," she explained.

"Thanks," Liz said, taking them. She glared at Lauren. "What did you do?" she mouthed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll never kiss you again until we're married!" Then, Karyl had an idea. "Let's get married now!"

"Stop trying to kill Michael!" Lexi was wondering why Stanton always had a reason to ruin Michael's fun. He got enough of it. She went to typing on her laptop. She made Michael into a Catman. That way he would now have 8 lives left.

"Yeah BITCHES! I"m back and they notihng you fuckers can do about it." Michael only had one article of clothing now. A pair of blue jeans. He walked over to Stanton and put his arm around his waist. "So you're gonna turn gay? Call me sometime, I'll show ya a good time and then some."

Stanton shot Michael 7 times. "Heheheheh. You stupid ass, mother fucker! Now you only have ONE LIFE LEFT!"

Vanessa: "OKAY!"

"Nuttin" Lauren responded.

whistles

Jed took Liz's laptop and ran away in slow motion while music played.

Jimena stood boredly, playing with her boob tassles.

Karyl grabbed Vanessa's hand. "Where should we get married?"

Liz chased after Jed in fast motion and took her laptop back.

Serena snikered at Michael, stupid mofo's dont know when to give up.

Cassandra looked at Jimena in disguist. "Jimena stop it. Thats really disturbing."

Jenn sat on a swing that came outta know where.

"Oh, I think Michael's learned his lesson. But now I don't know what to do with him." Lexi sat there and wondered what to do. Definitely no more hitting on Stanton. He's got a stick too far up his ass to take anything lightly . This was why Lexi had secretly joined the Anti-Stanton club, but that was for another parody.

Michael whipped out his .49 caliber pistol. He then began to shoot in random directions, not caring who or what he hit. Hoping he would hit the laptops and have everyone suspended in time.

Jenn laughed evilly. "Too bad i dont have a laptop sucker!" she exclaimed. "My sister does though... she got it for her b-day. lucky bitch... meh. shes in university so i guess she kinda needs it." 'I've really gotta stop rampling' she thought to herself. Then she pulled out her 'SERENA CARD' like in the yugi-ho games or whatever… and kinda like poke-me-and-die-mon. "GO SERENA!" she exclaimed as the card glowed and then exploded.

Serena burst out of the card and at the same time she dissappeared from where she was before. She gaped at Michael. "Oh no you didnt" she said, hands on hips. She then ran at him and tackled him taking the gun from him and throwing it to Chris who, with his magic powers, blew it into... smitheriens!

Lauren offered Avery some cheese.

Stanton blinked. "Wha happened?"

Vanessa hid behind a random building. The violence was too much for her.

Maggie fell dead.

Lexi looked over at Jenn. "What the hell is a laptop sucker? Hey! My brother has those cards, they are soo awesome." Lexi then looked around wondering if she said that too loud. Should I say something about Magic cards too? Nah. She went back to typing.

Michael began laughing like a lunatic. "HAHA. Who did I get? What did I get? Ouch! Serena! That hurt!" Michael pulled out some more "happy" pills and popped them in his mouth. This added to his hyperness. He began to run in super-fast motion trading everyone's clothes with everyone in the group. By the time he stopped running he had Serena's top and Jimena's pants on. He looked around to see what everyone else had on.

Liz laughed in triumph as she and her laptop remained unharmed, but just to be on the safe side, she stuffed it into her bullet-proof bustier. "Try and get it now! You fools! Mwahahaha! Oh, where did that come from?" she said, covering her mouth.

Jimena was shot! Michael shot off her boob tassles! She crossed her arms over her chest and cried.

Karyl followed Vanessa behind the building. "It's OK. Nothing to be scared about. They're all just being stupid."

Avery gtrabbed the cheese from Lauren and stuffed it into her face, checking that no one was coming to steal it every few minutes. She looked like an ugly chipmunk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tymmie fell from the sky and onto his ass. Groaning, he rubbed the sore thing and looked around, "Dude, where am I?" he blinked a few times for no apparent reason, then spotted Karyl, "A'ight, Dude! There you are!"

Jenn sighed, "I was calling you guys since you have laptops, suckers!" she said. Shaking her head slowly.

Serena had on michael's pants and Liz's top. "Michael you douche!"

Cassandra giggled at Avery. "You like cheese a lot dont you" she said in a high-pitched little girls voice. Then she threw bred-crum like pieces of cheese around Avery like she was a bird.

Chris pointed and laughed at Jimena.

Avery did not seem to realize that she was being made fun of. "Yes," she admitted, and grabbed all the cheese in Cassandra's hands.

Tymmie skipped over to Karyl and hugged him, "Dude, I haven't seen you all day! 'Sup?"

Then he noticed Vanessa, "Oh, are you going to turn this here Goddess-chick? Tubular."

"Tymmie!" Karyl cried, hugging him, not really hearing what he was saying. "I'm getting married! Will you be my best man? Pur-lease!"

Jimena pouted as she was being laughed at. She went into a nearby store and stole a tube-top and pulled it on. Then she took a leather micro mini and put it on. Next door she stole a pair of stelettos(sp?). It's not like anyone cared. The worl was evil now. She just went with the flow.

"I don't really have a laptop, I just have one here because I stole it from Stanton," Liz said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Tymmie gave Karyl a huge smile, "OhmyGawd, dude, you are! That totally rocks! Of course I'll be your chest man!" He ripped off Serena's bra and used it to bind himself to Karyl's chest, "Now we can be together foreverandeverandeverandeverandeverandeverandever..."

A kind pigeon flew by and shit on Tymmie's head, knocking him out. How? I dunno.

Karyl unclasped the bra and let the unconsious Tymmie fall to the ground. "I knew I never liked him," he muttered, going back over to Vanessa.

Tymmie magicly (sp?) became conscious again, "But Karyl! I thought we had something!"

Then he noticed a rock. Smoothing back his ugly-ass hair, he sidled over to it, "Hello, handsome."

Little did he know that rock was really radio-active dog crap... but that is another story. Dun, dun, dun...

Jenn laughed, "Good move Liz! Ugh, i am so pissed at Runescape. God damn people always killin me and stealin my shit. Ohwell, i have 2 friends on it that give me stuff. In total they both gave me like over 7000 coins. hehee. But i lost my black cape!"

Cassandra strutted over to Jimena, she wore a slinky black top that didnt cover that much use her imagination, black 4 inch stillettos, and a black vinyl mini skirt. "I like your outfit Jimena" she said.

"Of course you do Cassandra" Serena said, "You a slut"

Chris laughed hysterically at Tymmie and Karyll... but mostly at Tymmie. "Hehehhh. Chest buddies" he giggled.

* * *

Oh wow! For once i dont have nethin to put here.

So... RATE AND REVIEW! R&RRR


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa covered her eyes. "OMIGOD TYMMIE! Take that off! Make him stooooop!" She begged KAryl.

Lauren laughed at Jenn. "HAHAHAHA.. what the hell is she talking about..."

Stanton blinked once more. "HEY! NOW JUST WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! IM THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! ALL EYES ON ME!" A staff appeared in his hand. "COWER BEFORE MY AWESOME POWER!" He pulled out a lighter and fire struck up. He cackled like a mad man.

Tianna strutted over to Tymmie. "Hey there handsome. Lose the bra and maybe we can go soemwhere".

Tymmie looked Tianna up and down, then frowned. "Why do you want me to lost the bra? I think it adds cha-rac-ter." His lower lip began to tremble, "And besides, if I can't have Karyl, I can't have anyone."

Then the rock began to speak. "Tymmie," it said in a high-pitched, ET-ish voice, "Go with the hoe. She will make you happy. Forget about Karyl."

Karyl pulled the bra off Tymmie and threw it over to Serena. "Better?" he inquired.

"Thank you, Jenn. Sorry about your cape," Liz said.

"Thanks, I like my outfit to," Jimena said.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tymmie screamed in slow-motion, "My braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then he forgot about it and squinted at Stanton, "Dude, you have a fat ass."

Stanton smiled. "I know. Isnt it just so big and round? Wanna squeeze it?" He shoved his ass in Tymmie's face.

Tianna kicked Tymmie in the balls. Well atleast she would have if he had any. She leaned down and poked there, her eyes wide. "DUDE HAS A-"

"Pussycaaaaaat" Vaness picked a random alley cat and patted it until suddenly it jumped on Karyl's face and started to attack him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I noooo! I waaaaaaannnnnnnnttttttttttt myyyyyyyy caaaaaaapppppeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Jenn cried out. "I mean it was black too..."

Cassandra glared at Serena, "Shut up you punk-ass-bitch." she hissed.

Serena highfived Lauren. "I really liked that post, very catchy. My writer had one post like that somewhere on this site..."

Chris started trembling, "Dude! Thats just whack yo!" he exclaimed, slowly stepping little steps away from Tymmie until he was a good 5 meters, then he turn and ran full out.

Lauren lifted Serena ten feet in the air. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A COPYCAT!"

Tianna grimaced and walked away.

Jed barndanced with Liz.

Serena tried to struggle free from Lauren's grip, she was gasping for air. "No. No i didn't gasp mean gasp that" she choked out.

Lauren dropped her and went off somewhere.

Amy sat there watching what was going on, her and Catty had gone and gotten changed, Catty was wearing a tight blue asian type dress and amy was wearing her usual baggy jeans and loose t-shirt Kyle was still wearing his jeans and white wife beater

Kyle walked up to Catty "Hey hun thats a sexy dress," he swept her off her feet and walked off

Amy looked up "what? thats not what i ment to happen! oh well, if im here i dont need to write for me, " she closed the laptop she was using and pulled one foot up onto the retaining wall and sat and watched what was going on

Liz... barndanced?

Jimena stood around, looking hott.

Karyl fought with the cat, and the cat was winning.

Tymmie blinked, "Woah, I do. I never noticed that..." then she grinned and squeezed Stanton's ass. "Do me, baby!"

"Hold still baby!" Vanessa tried to hit the cat with a brick but instead hit Karyl in the nose. "Just... hold still"

Stanton purred seductively and started to give Tymmie a lap dance. His hips rolled seduictively from side to side. He started humping the ground.

Tianna shook her head. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL W.O.Ds!"

Jed swung Liz around. "Now grab your partner. Do Si Do!"

Tymmie cheered and ignored Liz, while Avery tried to get Stanton to do a lap-dance on her.

"C'mon," she begged, "Just a short one..."

Tymmie kicked the bitch aside and began to French Stanton's... ass.

Lauren punched Tymmie across the face and had a giant fist chase him down the block. "AND THERES MORE OF THAT WHERE THAT CAME FROM IF YOU EVER IGNORE LIZ AGAIN!"

Stanton glared at Lauren. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He fought back tears and turned to Avery. "For you, it'll cost".

Tymmie ran down the street, whimpering. Why would anyone punch her? She rocked!

Avery flashed Stanton a horny grin. "Alright," she said, "How about for... thirty taffy apples?"

"WOOT! WOOT! GO LAUREN!" Liz cried as Jed swung her around. "Um... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"You're all loco, and none of you look as good as me, so what the hell am I doing with a bunch of losers?" Jimena asked no one in particular. "I told you Stanton would turn gay."

"I am holding still!" Karyl whimpered as the cat clung to his bleeding face. "GET IT OFF!"

Stanton lifted Avery up in the air. "OMAHGODTEHKEEEEEWLZ! Thirty five and its a deal. You'll have to feed them to me ofcourse..." He stripped down to his Victoria Secret nighty and swayed back and forth. "Me so horny, Me so horny" He spun around and swung his shirt in the air.

Lauren covered her eyes. Not. Cool.

Tianna shook her head They were all W.O.Ds...

Vanessa cried for Karyl. "SOMEBODY HELP UUUUUUUUUUUSSS!"

Tymmie began to cry, "Has everyone forgotten I'm really a girl! Here, I'll even show you the post where it's discovered..."

Tymmie grabbed a laptop out of thin air and pointed to the aforementioned post, "See? Right here!

'Tianna kicked Tymmie in the balls. At least, she would have if he had any. She leaned down and poked there, her eyes wide, 'DUDE HAS A-'

'Pussycaaaaaaaaaaat' Vanessa picked up a random alley cat.' See!"

Tymmie began to foam at the mouth, when all of the sudden...

Kelly and the chick with the un-prounouncable name, AKA Yvonne, showed up!

"Freaky," they said in unison.

Then, just seconds after that, Avery noticed Lauren's posts, read through it, and proceeded to barf at the sight of Stanton in a naughty nighty.

"I just changed my mind," she groaned in between regurgitationing.

"What the fuck?" Stanton cocked an eyebrow, his voice masculine again. He pinned Avery against the wall by the throat. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU"RE NOT GIVING ME MY TAFFY APPLES, BITCH!"

"Oh, just steal them from kids like you always do," Jimena said, boredly. "Here, you can even steal mine," she said, indicating the taffy apple that just appeared in her hand.

Karyl finally pried the cat off his face and threw it at the wall. Before the thing could attack again, he grabbed Vanessa's hand anf turned them both into shadow, climbing up to the top of a building.

"Oh Karyl!" Vanessa cried, all dramatic like.

Stanton ran to get the taffy apple, stuffed it in his pants and pinned Avery against the wall again. He smirked. "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

Michael no longer had any more pills and his high was coming down. He was starting to get depressed. Soon he was crying like a little girl. "Why can't I get some ass! That's all I want. A guy or a girl to fuck all night and toss aside in the morning. Is that so much to ask?

Lexi looked at Michael like he was a freak. She liked the high Michael much more than this depressed one. "Can anyone create the perfect one-night stand for Michael? The mother fucker's crying is getting on my nerves." She decided to go look at some of the tess in the stores. She found the awesomest shirt ever. It was a regular white shirt that said "Impeach Pedro".

"Why not ask Catty? She's the slut," Jimena suggested, even though she herself looked like she belonged on a street corner.

Karyl sat against the edge of the building and pulled out a First Aid Kit from no where in particular. "I'll be fine..."

"Aw, you poor baby" Tianna crooned in her baby voice and cradled Michael's head against her bosom.

Maggie magically came back to life. "Did no one notice I was dead! Its just like book 10! Just like it..." She went on and on, the ramblings of an old woman.

Catty stared at Jimena flames in her eye's "you so didnt just call me a slut!" she went over and bitch slapped Jimena "oh and dont call your possee over! it wont work, i can just leave remember?" she asked tapping her watch

Amy got up and came over, "hey you two stop it," she looked down at them (not litteraly but w/e) she took catty by the arm and lead her over to the wall and sat down next to Kyle. "you so showed her up," she whispered so only Catty could hear.

Jimena had a huge welt on her face and was about to go teach Catty a lesson when she had a vision. "EWW! Catty's going to test positive for STDs!"

"No she's not how could she?" Amy said "catty I hate to spill this," she whispered "CATTY"S A VERGIN!"

"Get the car key outta yer ear, I said she's going to. Besides, this is the future. I'm pretty sure she'd fulfilled her role a slut by now," Jimena said, rolling her eyes.

Avery blinked and realized that she was being pinned again the wall by Stanton, "Yeah, yeah, take the damned apples."

Then she scrolled through the rest of the posts and realized that she was, yet again, pinned to the wall by Stanton. She's slow like that. "Probably not," she admitted, "But, I'll go along with it anyway; I've suddenly found you hott again." Avery never knew she was such a slut.

Tymmie, bored with not having a part, approached Stanton from behind, ignored him, and presented Avery with the rock. "Here," he said sheepishly, blushing, "You can have this."

Avery realized the trans-gendered freak was hitting on her and kicked him one where the-sun-don't-shine.

"But you're my writer!" Tymmie shrieked, "You're supposed to like me!"

Jenn's eyes sparkled with glee as she spotted a mound of clothes. But it was not the clothes she seaked, but something within the clothes... She ran over to the clothe mound and took what she wanted. What she grabbed was a long. Black. Cape. She put it on and twirrled around. "I got a cape!" she shouted with happiness.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at Jenn. "WTF is it with you and capes? Like oh-my-gawdz! CaPeS ArE sOoOo GaY!.!.!"

Serena punched Cassandra clear accross the face. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" Serena said to her, gettin all in her face and shit. "Thats my homegirl and writer you talkin bout!"

Chris ran over to Avery, Stanton, and Tymmie. He pushed Tymmie and kicked "him" in the balls, then he pulled Stanton off Avery. "Come! We must go!" he said.

Michael realized who was cradling him and he continued to cry. "Oh Tianna! Why doesn't anyone like me. Am I that hideous? Am I not fuckable?" He went on like this hoping to get laid.

Lexi watched Michael with Tianna and rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys. She then went to another store to buy a jean skirt to go with her shirt. She then got some really cute slip on Vans. She saw Jenn's cape. "Oh my gosh! Your cape is so awesome! I have one at home, but it's in red. I love it so much

Avery began to cry, "Noooooo! You cannot take my Stanton away from meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Then the Titanic theme song began to play. Then Tymmie got kicked in the nuts and his/her/its face turned purple. Then Celine Dione laughed, choked, and died. And all was well.

Stanton snatched the rock and ate it. "Mmmmmm good. Just like grandma's home cooking".

"Of course you are, baby" Tianna massaged his back, hoping he would shut up soon.

Lauren stole Jenn's cape and proclaimed herself as LADY and she could do it too. Just because she was cooo like that.

Vanessa blinked. "Arent we supposed to be getting married?

Jenn gasped when Lauren stole her cape. "Lauren! Stealing one's cape is just as bad as stealing one's sharpie. And one does not take anothers sharpie away from thee." she said. Then she used her new magical faerie wings and flew down and stole her cape back and put it on. Then she threw Lauren a black one that fit her better. "Remember. What jenny givith. Jenny can also takeith away!" she exclaimed.

Yvonne and Kelly strode over to Avery, "Yo, bitch, did you forget us!" they said it in unison, as usual.

Avery laughed nervously.

"Hey guess what everyone? IM A MODEL!" Lea smiled really big.

Phoebe stared at Lea. "No... Really?"

Avery began to back away, holding up her hands defensively, "Well, see, the thing about that is... OMFG, it's Stanton! Quick! Glomp him!"

She smirked as the two bimbos went away to glomp the muscular blonde. It was her life or his, and... well... he was immortal and shit like that.

Then Tymmie hugged her, "Hey, beautiful. You miss me?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phoebes eyes got big. "Sta... no. I got over you in therepy. Think happy thoughts... ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone... yeah... thats it." Phoebe smiled. "HA! NOT OBSESSED ANYMORE!"

"Phoebe you can't hide whats inside!" Lea said.

"I'll make you hair pink." Phoebe smirked.

"AHHHH! NOOOOOO! THEN I'LL CLASH!" Lea started crying.

Out of the blue, Avery got an idea - now, you must understand that this is a rare thing to happen, to bear with the stupidity of it. "Uh, hey, Tymmie," she poked the gender-confused youth, "See those two girls over there? Go bug them."

Tymmie followed the direction of Avery's eyes and spotted... Amy and Phoebe! It was love at first sight. He/she/it dropped Avery and glomped them.

Stanton tried to figure out exactly what 'glomped' meant. He dodged the two girls and laughed at Avery. "AHAHAHAHAHA- you are so weird...". He sighed and took a bite from his taffy apple. His eyes grew wide. "WHAT IS THIS! WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME JIMENA!" He fell to the ground, his entire body stiff and immobile. "Help meee", he squeaked from his lips that were slwoly closing over.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Lauren frowned at her black capoe and decided to plot againt Jenn. She came up behiodn her and strangled her with the black cape. She snatched the red one. "HAHAHA! Silly freshman, bitch! Don't even try to do me!"

Jenn laughed, "My cape is black so you snatched my other one!" she exclaimed with her all mighty voice. "And I was not trying to do anyone. And besides..." With that she shook her bangs out of her eyes, "I dont swing that way Lauren." She twirrled around, her cape resting on her back perfectly. Then she started... "Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just dont see how a world that makes such wonderful things... could be bad...  
Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world!"


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------IMPORTANT!--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys! I'm making myself in the roleplay sing a song. Lauren's been trying to guess what one but hasnt yet succeeded. Leave a review thing on this with all of the Disney songs you can think of. And dont go looking them up, thats cheep.

REMEMBER IT MUST BE DISNEY!

* * *

Michael sniffled a little bit. "Really? Do you mean it?" He looked at Tianna with puppy dog eyes.

Lexi saw the cape in Lauren's hand. "Hey! That's my red cape that I have at home. How did you get it?" Lexi snatched the cape from Lauren's hands and clung to it tightly. No one ever touched her cape except for her.

"Oh great. Like I can't take HIM! Oh... HIM... " Lea said a smile creeping on her face. She whipped out her cell phone. "Hey Ville!.. Can you come to Cali...Oh.. um...well i dunno... oh you're already here! And the rest of the crew? Sweet. See ya." Lea clicked off.

"Omigod. Was that!" Phoebe asked her eyes bright.

"Yep. and Bam's here too." Lea said.

"Yes..." Phoebe said.

"Things might get... odd." Lea said.

Jenn snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah and Lauren." She said, "At least i can spell better than you. Ha! And I'm only a freshman!"

Amy walked over to Jenn "do you know this one?" she asked as she started to sing

"I can see whats happening-- WHAT!

and they dont have a clue! -- WHO!

they'll fall in love and here's the bottem line our trio's down to 2-- oh..

ze sweet caress of twiling- there's magic everywhere

but with all this romantic atmosphere desater's in the air..."

Amy finished the first verse and was all of a sudden in a bright yellow dress like the one Bell wore, "um.. wrong movie!" Amy said to the sky and she appeared in a hula type outfit instead "thats better" she mumbled

Jenn raised an eyebrow at Amy. "WTF are you singing. No one knows that shit" she said. "No one knows what its like. To be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind blue eyes. No one knows what its like to be hated, to be faded, to telling only lies. But my dreams. They arent as my empty. As my concious seems to be. I have hours only lonely. My love is vengance. Thats never freeeeeee..." she sings along to The Who song, Behind Blue eyes. Then she switches to another disney song. But that was for the next post.

"I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, JENN! Maybe if you had some sense you'd know that!" Lauren whipped jenn in the head with the red cape that shed snatched back from Lexi. "And thats the Lion King! Caaaaaaaaaaaaan you feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel the looooooooove toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!".

Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
TIMON AND PUMBA  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
spoken Hakuna Matata?  
spoken Yeah. It's our motto!  
spoken What's a motto?  
spoken Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you!  
spoken Those two words will solve all your problems.  
spoken That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
sung Why...when he was a young warthog  
When I was a young warthog  
spoken Very nice  
spoken Thanks.  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal  
I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And, oh, the shame  
Oh, the shame!  
Thought of changin' my name  
What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted  
How did ya feel?  
Ev'rytime that I...  
spoken Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
spoken Oh, sorry.  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna --  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata! repeat  
I say "Hakuna"  
I say "Matata" Jenn sang.

Avery snickered, "I know I'm weird. And I have the best spelling of you all! And I'm only in eighth grade!" she began to foam at the mouth.

Yvonne poked her in the back, "Dude," she said, "You should get that checked."

"Listen here you impudent youth. You are nothing to me. I am queen!" Lauren roared and waved her star wars glow stick thingie. It got caught in Liz's hair. "Um... oops".

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Karyl yelled from the rooftop, finally cleaned of all his wounds. "VANESSA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Liz is... still barndancing?

"Ness! You're marrying a Follower!" Jimena cried.

Lexi shook her head. She had the best spelling of them all, but that didn't really mean anything considering she was in college. She decided to change into a red Kimono and knelt next to a pond. She also began to sing.

"Look at me.

I will never pass for a perfect bride

or a perfect daughter.

Can it be?

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see.

That if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide,

who I am

though I've tried.

When will my reflection show

who I am insiiiiide.

When will my reflection show,

who I am,

inside."

"Stanton, I think it's time you knew," Jimena said solemly, suddenly dressed all in black as if going to a funeral. "You don't rule the world here in the future. Disney does." Then, the bad news being out of the way, a blue gown appeared and she began twirling around him.

"I know you

I've walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once- upon a dream."

Stanton fell to the ground. "You're lying".

Vanessa smiled. "Yes! Its true!"

"God you guys have nooooo taste." Lea siad and started singing (relly loudly)

"There are things you should know  
The distance between us seems to grow.  
But you're holding on strong  
Oh how hard it's to let go, oh so hard to let go  
I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
six six six in my heart.  
I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
six six six in my heart  
I'm losing my faith in you.  
You don't want it to be true  
But there's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can do - Yes, I've lost my faith in  
you.  
I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
six six six in my heart  
I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
six six six in my heart.  
How long we have to wait  
For love is fading so slowly  
I know it's too late.  
Oh my god you're so lonely  
I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
six six six in my heart.  
I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
six six six in my heart.  
I'm ready for your call and I'm ready to take your six  
six six in my heart.  
I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
six six six in my heart.  
In my heart  
In my heart  
In my heart"

Avery glared, "Nuh-uh; my spelling kicks your spelling's ass! "

Tymmie began to cry as he/she/it realized that everyone but him/her/it had cool songs and Disney themes. Then he/she/it got an idea...

Tymmie slipped on some grungy brown robes and a long-ass goatee, then transformed Kelly into a white, loud-mouth bat. He/she/it then grabbed a reliquary and a laptop, sold his soul on Ebay (he had a spare left over after he sold the first to the Atrox) and the reliquary began to glow. Bugs appeared out of nowhere and began to sing with him/her/it:

"In the dark of the night, terror will find her! (Terror's the least I can do!) Soon she will fear, that her nightmares are real!"

Yvonne poked him, "Uh, dude, that's not Disney."

Lexi looked over at Avery. "Since when could read minds? I didn't fucking say that out loud. Besides in case you haven't noticed I have been spelling everything correctly." She smacked the back of Avery's head.

"DISNEY ONLY!" Jimena screamed. "OR MICKEY MOUSE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"We should go to a church now and get married! Right now!" Karyl said eagerly.

Liz is... STILL barndancing!

Lauren whooped. "DUDE I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turnback  
Now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waitingg  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where  
This road may go-  
Back to who i was  
On to find my future  
Things my heartstill  
Needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let, this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At Last!

Stanton cried. "JENN WHATS YOUR SONG! WAIT! DONT TELL ME! DONT TELL ME!"

Lexi heard Lauren's song and her anger melted away. "Aww. Every time I hear that song I always think of Aaliyah. May she rest in peace. Do you know the lullaby that Anastasia sings in the movie too?"

Lauren nodded and made a cross. "Once upon a December?"

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a Decembeeeeeer

Stanton wracked his mind for the movie Jenn might be talking about.

"Why are we singing Disney? Disney SU..." Lea stopped herself because she probably would of gotten stabbed. "Listen to HIM! HIM is awesome!"

Phoebe took out her mini and played "Poison Girl" by HIM. "The nanos are ugly!" Phoebe said. And they are.

Liz sang a duet with Jimena.

Liz:  
Ok, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper  
it's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper.  
This way left, but which is right?  
Well now I'll be circling in circles all night.

(Oh, so this is forward? No problem)

I can't believe I can do this and more,  
to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore.  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam.  
Look out sea,  
this is me,  
here I am!

For a moment all of me  
is alive and at home in the sea.  
I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,  
not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand.

For a moment life is cool  
i'm a splash in the world's biggest pool.  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be.  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.

Jimena:  
If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know.  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery.  
Oh why did you have to go?

Liz:  
Everything's newer  
and brighter and bluer  
and truer to life than before  
watch me soar!

For a moment I can shine  
got a grin and a fin that works fine.  
My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care  
if all the curls have curled out of my hair.

For a moment I can feel  
all the dreams I've been dreaming are real.  
Wish my mother could hear it  
the sea is my song.  
For a moment, just a moment I belong.

Jimena:   
I will find you, my darling.  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
and sing the song of the sea  
with you.  
Sing the song of the sea with you.

Liz:  
For a moment, just a moment  
I belong.

Jenn laughs. "Haha! I got my internet working! It wasnt working at all earlier... then i flipped and took out the internet for like 10 minutes and blasted my no doubt cd... then i came back on and turned my comp back on and it worked! Whoot! lol. Now its going fast so i'm happy." She took a deep breath. "Okay... its not like any of you really cared.. but whatev." She searched her mind for something to say... "Oh yeah! Lauren none of those are the songs. Hehe. You'll never guess!" then she got sidetrackeddoing her geography title page for the unit... Cambridge. Ohh fasinating.. not really but whatever.. home town and all. 

Serena sighed then took over for Jenn. "Jenn's putting this on the site now and she's going to-" 

"Let other people try and guess the song too." Cassandra finished Serena's sentence then smirked at her. 

Serena glared at Cassandra "Why you little-" 

"B-" Cassandra started... 

Then Chris yelled out "CAT FIGHT!" and it blocked out Cassandra's voice. 

Just as Chris yelled 'CATFIGHT!' Serena leaped through the air and tackled Cassandra to the ground. "STFU you FING B!" she screamed, each girl throwing punches.

* * *

Oh gosh. That last bit was so long to write.. but i had to write something! Anyways... I'll get back to RPing.

After like a day or two... however long it takes for to make another chapter long enough to put on here... thats how long you guys get to guess. The date today is September 28. I'd say you have to about the 29 or the 30.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay yeah. The songs not in this one.

And this one took forev to get out cuz fricken liz like.. dont post at all. Its crazy shyte. I hardly post but whatever. I post more than liz. rofl! So yeah... Oh and Lauren and Lexi are the ones posting stanton and michael.. they post a lot.

YEY FOR ACTIVE PEOPLE!

ROFL!

-Jenn

* * *

Avery seemed completely unaware of the chaos around her, so she grabbed a microphone and began to sing (off-key) at the top of her voice:

"It's one-two-three, and suddenly, I see it now... at last.

"She's radiant, and confident, and born to take this chance.

"I taught her well! I planned it all! I just forgot romance...

"Vlad, how could you do this? How will we get through this?

"I never should have let them dance..."

Yvonne and Kelly-the-bat began to cry, "That was so sad!"

Then Avery turned to face Lexi, sticking her tongue out, "I can read minds since forever. ...or maybe not. Maybe I'm just screwing with your head." She laughed like an evil maniac, "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Lexi starred at Avery. She knew exactly what kind of person she was dealing with. "Ooooook. Suuuure." She slowly backed away from Avery and her bad singing. She then changed into a skeleton costume and put on stilts to make her taller. She began to sing again.

"There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown men give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I am Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears."

GASP! "You can sing Nightmare Before Christmas! Well then thats what i'm singin yo!" Jenn exclaimed.

"OOGIE BOOGIE  
Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly  
I don't knoe which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

THREE BATS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Ohhh

SEVEN LIZARDS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Ohhh

SEVEN LIZARDS  
Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

THREE SKELTONS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Oh, yeah

THREE BATS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Ohhh

THREE BATS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE & THREE SKELETONS  
Oh, yeah, I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man

SANTA  
Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expexting me  
So please come, to your senses

OOGIE BOOGIE  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

SANTA  
What are you going to do?

OOGIE BOOGIE  
I'm gonna do the best I can

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the aor  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine

SANTA  
Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position  
That you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere

Lauren yawned. "Im sleepy... who wants to see Corpse Bride?"

Stanton sang "This is Haloween". His writer didn't feel like typing out the lyrics...

Vanessa... whatever.

Avery, Tymmie, Yvonne, and Kelly (who was once more a little white bat with bad gas) linked hands and began to dance around, "Wedowedowedowedowedowedowedo!" They sang.

Then Avery got sick of Yvonne and Kelly, and blasted them into oblivian.

Lexi jumped down from her stilts. Being tall was hard work. "Sure. My family said it was pretty good." She looked around to see where Michael was. She spotted him frozen in time with Tianna. At least he wasn't whining anymore.

Tymmie began to laugh uncontrollably. "I've been having fun with photoshop," he informed everyone and no one in particular, and pointed to the lovely picture he had created. It depicted Serena morphed with a giraffe, eating Stanton's hair. Tymmie seemed to find it mildly amusing, but Avery was hysterical.

"Tymmie!" she screeched, rolling around on the floor laughing, "That's a boy giraffe!" 0.o

A grumpy looking priest, who looked like the Pope, came out of no where in particular and stood in front of Karyl and Vanessa, who were magically in a white dress and tuxedo, but not necessarily on the person they're supposed to be on. "Alright, I don't really wanna be here so we're going to do the Short-Short Version." He pointed to Karyl with his Bible. "Do you?"

"Yes," he answered.

He pointed at Vanessa with his Bible. "Do you?"

Liz got tired of barndancing and fell asleep as Jed dragged her along.

Jimena bounced on the balls of her feet, pretending to know what's going on, but she didn't really because her writer fell asleep and didn't read the previously made posts.

"That's so beautiful!" Avery declared, wiping tears from her eye with a conviently-placed hankercheif, "... but now I'm bored."

Tymmie, however, paid no attention. He/she/it was watching Sailor Moon on a little portable DVD player. "Dude," he/she/it muttered, "It's porn with a cool soundtrack..."

Michael left Tianna to watch Sailor Moon with Tymmie. He loved this show. "Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight. She is the one named Sailor Moon."

Lexi shook her head. To think she used to think that Michael was kinda cool at one time. "Isn't most anime porn? Not all of it, some of it is okay, but a majority." She wondered if saying some of it was okay gave away the fact that she watched some anime shows. Not to mention that she was a fan of Sailor Moon, way back when.

"So was I, Lexi. So was I. Nevermind that i can read your mind because I am the phenomenal cosmic writer. Anyway, I loved Sailor Moon dearly. Malachite and Zoisite. May you rest in peace. But now Im a Full Metal Alchemist kinda girl. Inuyashas okay."

Jenn shuttered. "I dislike anime and all that other shit... inuasha or whatever u wanna call it. I dont like it. I like CSI and shit.. But yeah. Sailor Moon was originally porn. Same with a lot of the older ones. I think that dragon ball Zee show was... cant remember. I've only watched Sailor Moon and Pokemon when they came out." she said. "I dont watch cartoons that much."

Serena was still punching the shit out of Cassandra.

Cassandra was clawing Serena and ripping the girls clothes, and her own.

Chris was still watching Cassandra and Serena fight, they were now like tearing off each others clothes. "Dude that is so hot!" he exclaimed.

Lexi smiled. "I heart Full Metal Alchemist and Inuyasha. I know not a lot of girls watch anime shows, but I don't care. I watch them with my brother and it's amusing. I watch CSI too though. Eh. I'm an all around TV kinda girl you could say."

Michael looked away from Sailor Moon to see Serena and Cassandra in a full on catfight. Between the porn he was watching and the catfight, he was getting extremely turned on. Hmm...should I do something naughty? 

LAuren, who also loves Full Metal Alchemist, gave a shout out to Lexi. "Hell yizzle".

Stanton sat by Michael. "You look horny".

Michael looked over. "You do something about it? Or are you still into chicks?" Michael surveyed the group wondering who he should "get closer" with. Jimena looks might lonely over there. 

Stanton scoffed. "Come on, Michael. Have I ever been into chicks? I mean look at me". He pulled at his skin tight black shirt to emphasize his homosexuality. "I thought you'd notice, but you never did. Just like you never noticed Vanessa could go invisible. You really are clueless man".

Michael shrugged. "Hey I never said I was the brightest of this group. Anyways, I hit on you earlier and you shot me like 7 times. Remember? So how was I supposed to know when you switched on the gay bulb?" With that he ran over to Jimena and began humping her.

Lexi turned to see what Michael was doing. Her eyes slightly bulged out of their sockets. "Whoa there."

"MICHAE EAL! MICHA- HA- HA- HA- HAL! COME BACK! TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Stanton fell on his knees before noticing who he was humping. "HEY THATS MY BITCH!" HE tossed MIchael off of Jimena. "IVE HELD IT IN LONG ENOUGH! I will fuck Jimena Castillo for a decent sum of money! This ass isnt free you know". He pinched his back... ass.

"You know Stanton you should really put your name on the stuff that belongs to you. That way I don't have to worry about being thrown on my ass all the time." Michael stood up and rubbed his ass. Now who else can I molest for fun? He saw his next target. "OOOOOOhhhhhhhh Caaaaaattyyyyyyy! Come to papa!"

Stanton tatooed his name on Catty's forehead. "BOO YAH! ALL MINE!"

"What the fuck Stanton! You already have Jimena. Why do you always gotta ruin my fun? It's not like I ruin yours." Michael flipped off Stanton, just to show how pissed off he was. He then tattooed his name on Stanton's forehead. "Looky what's all mine now!"

Stanton burned the "ich" and "al" off of his head. "Nice try, buddy. Just for that Im moving my price up. If you want to tap this ass its going to take more than a few taffy apples. Give me nine hundred dollars and get on your knees, bitch".

"What the fuck, Stanton? I ain't your bitch! You definitely not worth $900 either!" Just as a precaution, Micheal tatooed "Me" on his forehead so Stanton couldn't try and claim him too. He will fulfill his goal of getting laid tonight. Even with Stanton taking all the good prospects.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Stanton ran away.

Serena stopped punching cassandra and walked away from her back towards everyone else. She didnt have a single mark on her skin.

Cassandra got off the ground when Serena walked away and then she pulled out a knife. She then carved an N then a T then an O then finally an N. "Haha its finished!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down. Blood was dripping down her chest.

"Aww damn guys. Why you have to be like that" Chris said to Serena and Cassandra.

Jenn shook her head and Cassandra. "That girl is so fucking desperate. I really cant stand her." she said.

Michael went over to Chris. "Now don't worry, I'm sure between the two of us, we could get another cat fight started again." Michael wondered where Stanton had ran off two. It wasn't like him to avoid the limelight.

Stanton came back with Burger King bags and a paper crown. "Have it your way" He handed Michael a bag and winked. "Wake up with the king".

Michael smiled back at Stanton. He looked into his Burger King bag and pulled out his toy. It was a miniature Stanton. "Alright! Now I have the entire collection of Hot Guys of the DOTM series." He went to go put his toy in it's safety box with the other toys. He then came back and began to eat his food. He had forgotten to eat the whole time he had been here.

Stanton scarfed down his fry box and pulled out a Morgan toy. "ARGH! I hate this whore ass bitch! Wanna trade?" he asked Michael.

Michael looked at the toy. The Morgan doll would mean he would only need one more for the Bitches series. "Hmm...it depends what you want to trade it for. Nothing too rare. She isn't worth that much."

"Give me Jimena". He licked his lips.

Luckily, Michael had three Jimenas. The girl got around a lot. "Ok. Thanks for the food by the way, I've been starving so bad that I forgot about it."

"You're welcome" Stanton grinned. "I love to see you smile".

Michael smiled. "Thanks. I love it when you don't treat me like dirt. I was kidding earlier when I said you weren't hot by the way. Not that you don't know it, but you are really hot." Michael was beginning to blush.


End file.
